Rewards
by Amarin Rose
Summary: Pairing: Tim–Kon–Cass Summary: Kon got Cass and Tim into trouble. He offered to help them out with the punishment. In return, Cass 'rewarded' him.


**Rewards**

* * *

Based off of Superboy #85: community. livejournal. com/scans(underscore)daily/1808272.html

* * *

"I really don't get this," Kon said, wringing the dirty water out of the sponge in his hands. He dunked it back in the bucket of clear, soapy water and went back to scrubbing the Batmobile's tailfins.

"You don't get what?" Tim asked, panting as he tried, and failed, to stretch far enough over the hood to reach the windshield. Even without the armor of his Robin suit in the way, he wasn't Nightwing. Cass wrapped her hands around his waist and lifted him, startling a squawk out of him, before he settled down and set to buffing the bulletproof tinted glass. The resigned hunch to shoulders said, 'Thanks.'

"Why he'd choose this as a punishment for **me**," Kon replied, smacking the now soap-laden sponge against trunk of the car, and grimacing as his vehement gesture caused some of the soap to fly up and land on his cheek. He wiped the suds away with one hand, continuing to wash with the other, and continued, "I mean, I get why he told me not to use my powers, but I still don't understand why he'd trust me to wash **his** car in the first place. Batgirl, sure, but…" He shrugged.

"Well, it was her punishment to begin with," Tim pointed out. He eyed the reflective surface of the windshield critically for streaks, and judged that he was finished. Cass immediately pulled back and set him on his feet. He grimaced, wiggling in relief now that he was out of Batgirl's tight, but necessary, grip. He'd been developing a cramp in his side. "And I guess Batman thought that the two of us could keep you from wrecking anything," he finished, glaring through his sweaty bangs at Kon.

"Hey, man, I didn't **ask** you to help us out – not that I don't appreciate the help, mind," Kon was quick to add with an easy grin. Robin blushed, causing Kon to blink, then narrow his eyes at him. "Why **did** you offer to help us, anyway, man?" Batman had told him when and where to show up, saying that Batgirl would give him his instructions. He'd honestly expected Dark-and-Broody to be hovering over his shoulder and analyzing his every move, so it was a shock to show up and find that not only was Batman **not** there, Robin **was**.

Robin made a noise of indeterminable meaning, concentrating far more than was needed on drying the few drops of water still clinging to the edges of the windshield. "It just seemed like the right thing to do," he finally offered, with typical Bat-vagueness.

Kon eyed his friend, one eyebrow arched in disbelief. "Uh-huh."

Batgirl just eyed them both with amusement. She could see it, even if they couldn't. "Boys," Cass said, shaking her head in disgust.

"Huh?" Kon asked, brows knitting together like quizzical caterpillars. Robin just blinked at her.

Sighing, Cass leaned down and grabbed the water hose. Before the other two could react, she'd turned it on them, briefly, but still long enough to drench them both from head to foot.

Sputtering, Kon used his aura to slick the water off of his face – Batman had only ordered him not to use his TTK when washing the cars, after all. He was about to demand an explanation for Batgirl's actions, but Robin beat him to the punch.

"What was that for?" Tim asked, sounding more shocked than one would expect just from a surprising soaking.

Cass just smiled at them enigmatically, dropping the hose back down on the floor. "Shouldn't stand around in wet clothes. Catch cold," she said. Cass then proceeded to remove her own soaked black T-shirt, revealing the fact that she wasn't wearing a bra underneath.

Robin's eyes went so wide Kon though they might pop out of his head. Kon was sure his own weren't much better. Then a smirk crossed Robin's lips, and, sending a heated look Kon's way, he started stripping out of his own wet clothing.

Sweaty, sticky, and now soaked through, Kon still found himself all of a sudden not minding having to spend his Saturday washing a fleet of Bat-automobiles.

Batman's 'punishment' was turning out to be more of a reward.

* * *

THE END


End file.
